The Girl
by IBallisticpotter
Summary: Ok i'm bad at summaries, so, for the first time, a girl is sent into the Maze. But she's different. She acts different. No screaming or flailing around, just calm and curious. But is she still considered a true Glader? ( NewtxOC rated T just in case 'cause, yeah)
1. Time for a Change

I woke up wheezing and coughing, a splitting headache burning through my head. Suddenly, my stomach dropped as the floor lurched upwards. I clamped my hands over my mouth to keep from throwing up on myself.

 _Rene, snap out of it._

That was me; Rene, the girl half trying not to vomit on the ground and half trying not to pass out from panic. As easily as the name came to me, it was quickly followed by the realization that nothing else was. I couldn't remember anything.

I swallowed and held my head, shivering as I took in my surroundings; I was in what looked like a cage that kept going up and up. There were boxes and crates full of different types of supplies, all labeled and stacked almost to the ceiling. I slowly crawled towards one of the crates and tried to read one of the labels. 'WICKED' was spelled in big chunky letters.

Before I could wonder about anything that was in front of me, a blaring siren rocketed into my eardrums and the room jolted to a halt, the ceiling opening up. I curled up in pain, shielding my eyes from the light, and covering my ears at the same time.

Great. Just great. I'm gonna die in a freakin' box all alone in the dark. FANTASTIC!

The siren stopped and I heaved myself up onto my knees. I was able to see what I was wearing- a huge white sweater with triangle and circle patterns zig-zagging all across the front with off-white shorts a little above my knees, now imprinted with the fenced flooring of my temporary home. I looked back at my feet and saw simple black boots with white laces.

Footsteps sounded above me and after a moment all I could do was stare. About thirty boys stared back, with expressions of confusion and shock. I felt a little embarrassed to be in short shorts in front of them, but I shoved that aside. I wiped the sweat and dirt off my forehead and got up, all fear swept away like it had never come to me in the first place. Thankfully, I thought of some that could get their attention off of my body and took a deep breath.

"Could someone help me out?" I ask. I was holding my arm over my eyebrows trying to sound strong, but my cracked voice wasn't helping. I hadn't talked in a while, so I cleared my throat and looked back up.

Some of the boys started whispering. I could make out some of what they were saying.

"What is a girl doing here... I don't get it."

"Move, I wanna see her!"

"Hush, she could hear..."

"I call dibs!"

"Maybe we should tell Alby before we let her..."

"Is she hot?!"

"I'd leave her there to rot if I were you guys..."

That last one offended me.

"I asked for assistance on leaving this cage, so I would be delighted to be getting out." I said, irritated now, but still nervous and my throat hadn't fully cleared out. I coughed.

They looked at me then. I felt a bit uncomfortable after that outburst, so I crossed my arms slowly and looked towards the supply crates, holding my stare with fake confidence.

One of the boys sighed and signaled to another to grab something, and he jumped down, giving a wary smile.

"Hello there, Greenie. I'm Newt. You are?"

I stared at him as if he had sprouted antlers out of his dirty blonde hair. His thick accent surprising to me as well. _Was everyone here so straightforward_? I thought to myself, trying to not think about the boy standing over me.

"Uh, Rene." I said, trying to sound certain. "My name is Rene."

He stuck out a hand and I shook it hesitantly.

"Well that's unusual…" he chuckled pulling away his hand and rubbing his chin like he was caressing a beard, smiling.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I retorted back, pleading that I sounded tougher than I knew I was.

"Don't worry about it, love," He said, ruffling my hair a bit, laughing with the other boys as I gave him a 'seriously?' sort of look. "You'll soon learn everything you need to know about this bloody place."

He flung his hands up in the air for emphasis. I nodded, still displeased with how my hair now felt like a nest.

"Well, Rene." He said, looking up at the sky with his hands on his hips. "Walls will be closing soon. About time we leave this lovin' box and show you around before it gets late."

As if on cue, a small ladder was lifted up and placed so that it was propped on the wall of the Box. Newt walked over to it and held it firm.

"After you." He teased, smiling as he moved his arm upwards. I rolled my eyes and started for the ladder and climbed up, bracing myself against the sunlight trying to block out the stupid comments and teasing from the boys above me.

When I got to the top of the ladder, a pair of hands pulled me up from my armpits and placed me on my feet. Either I must have been super light or whoever picked me up was body builder. I looked up towards an Asian boy of about sixteen with a black quiff to my guess, who was smiling like an idiot. But he did look like a body builder, I had to admit that.

"What are you looking at?" I asked folding my arms.

"It's just that, you're very pretty." He said, poking me in the ribs.

Ugh, boys.

"Uh, back off." I joked, blocking out the oohs from all around me. The boy just gave me a fake offended look, putting his hands over his chest. But then he smiled and put out a hand.

"The names Minho, Greenie." I shook his hand. "I can tell we're gonna be good friends."

He winked and jogged through the crowed until I could no longer see him.

"Well, that happened." I said, chuckling a little. I looked around at the boys again.

"So," I said, standing on my tip-toes and looking around." Where are the other girls?"

Newt, who had been standing by the ladder still leaning against the metal cage, sighed and walked up to me, looking me straight in the eyes.

"Well, at the moment, greenie you appear to be the only one."

I stared at him, confused.

"Huh? You mean to tell me that I'm the only girl in this...whatever it's called,"

"Glade," a dark skinned boy cut in.

"Yea, that." I continued. "The only girl surrounded by, what, thirty, forty boys? Teenage boys?! You've got to be kidding me."

He just stared back. This time a well build dirty blonde boy cut in.

"Your exactly right, Greenie. Hoped you enjoyed the one-way trip. There's not going back." He spat unkindly and gave me a dirty look, shoving past me and out of the circle of boys. I just looked at the back of his head, feeling like if I looked hard enough, I could burn a hole through his skull. I knew right off the bat not everyone here would be friendly.


	2. Time to Myself

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder but I didn't turn around. A warm breath brushed against my ear.

"That's Gally. Don't pay any attention to him. He's a jerk."

It was Newt. I didn't want to be mean, but I needed time alone. I shrugged his hand off and turned around on my heel, facing everyone else.

"I want to be alone. Just so i can think things over." They all looked at me for a second before the dark skinned boy stepped up and put a hand out. "The name's Alby." I took it warily. _Must be the leader_ , I thought. He then pointed to the denser and darker part of the forest. "Over there's the Deadheads where you can relax, think, whatever. I would have shown you in the tour, but I'll let it slide this one time, as long as no questions are asked, you hear?"

I nodded.

"Good that." He turned to face the boys. "Alright!" he said, crossing his arms. "No Shank is allowed to touch this girl! Any Slinthead who does better pray that the grievers ain't hungry! Now get back to work!"

There were a few groans and mutters as I rolled my eyes and lazily headed towards the so called, 'Deadheads' to mull things over and try not to puke again. I ducked under a few low hanging branches and found a small, shady, grassy place covered with an overhang of trees covered with flowers. _What type of flowers?_ I thought. They all looked so familiar; some red, some blue, one type was purple and yellow. _GAH! This is too much to figure out!_

A loud grinding noise sounded throughout the entire Glade and after a couple of seconds, a _"boom"_ erupted, making me cover my ears. _I should probably ask someone about that._

I plonked down in front of the closest tree and put my hands in between my knees. _Why was I even here? Why would I be put in a huge walled…_ prison was the only word I could think of. _Trapped within giant barriers that these idiots aren't even leaving through!_ I sighed. _I can't even ask anything… I don't know, it's all too weird to comprehend at the moment._ I sighed again as started to pick out some of the flowers, absentmindedly running the stems through each other turning it into some vibrant rainbow crown. I placed it on my head and looked up starting to close my eyes. But something caught my attention; a silvery lizard was winding down the tree, pointing little beady red lights in my direction. Curious, I stood up becoming eye level with the creature. I cautiously stuck out my hand. _What the devil…?_

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Greenie." I jumped, turning towards the direction of the noise. Someone was leaning against the tree whose branches I had to duck under. It was Newt, his strawberry blonde hair hanging in his face.

"Ugh. Can't even have a day to myself, can I?" I said jokingly, rolling my eyes at him.

"So, what is this… hey? Where'd it go?" I looked all up and down the tree, and then scanned the ground.

"That, love was a beetle blade. Nasty buggers, mind you. Don't touch 'em unless you're wanting to have an awful bloody time with the med-jacks." I just sighed and sat back down where I originally was.

"What is that on your head?" He asked, starting to walk towards me. I pulled it off of my head and started fiddling with it in my hands. "I think it's some sort of crown, I don't know. Why? Is Newt jealous 'cause he doesn't have his own flowers?" I made a fake pouty face and he rolled his eyes, kneeling down and inspected it. "Hmm. Anyway, that's not what I was here for. Alby sent me to fetch you for the bonfire." I groaned, placing the woven flowers back on my head.

"Do I have to?"

"Of course you bloody have to. You're the guest of honor! Come on, it's getting late." He stuck out his hand and I gladly took it, being the lazy person I am. We both ducked under the notorious branch and headed out. I hadn't realized I had been gone so long; the sky was full of stars and little light shone from the sun in the distance. It was pretty beautiful if you ask me.

Towards the middle of the Glade Alby and the other boys had set up a large pile of planks and sticks that was now burning very bright. A few of the boys were sitting around talking, some were playing music (which sounded pretty good), and some were crowded around in a tight circle chanting someone's name. _Probably_ _fighting or whatever teenage boys do._ I smiled slightly to myself and plopped down in front of a log facing the roaring fire. Newt had gone to get something to drink while I got to be alone with my thoughts again. _And what is with all this weird talk about "Shanks" or "Slinthead" or "Greenie". Never heard it before…_

"Hey, Greenie. Wanna see what you're made of?" I was confused. "What do you mean?" I asked, the circle splitting enough for me to see Gally in the middle of the ring bouncing in his fighting stance. "The rules are simple, Shank. I try to push you out of the ring and you try and last five seconds." I shook my head nervously, pulling bits if grass out from the ground under me.

"Oh come on, Gally. She's just a girl!"

"Yea. She'd be better off in the kitchen with Frypan!"

 _Frypan?_ Anger was flooding through me. _They think just because I'm a girl I can't even fend for myself._

"Alright, Gally. You're on." I called, standing up and entering the small circle of people. Everyone started chanting our names as Gally plowed straight for me. I side stepped a few inches from him, making him stumble onto a few people, but he quickly recovered, turning to me with a look of pure hatred plastered onto his face. He charged again and I side stepped, but he was ready for it. He grabbed my arm a pinned it behind my back and steadily pushed me over to the side of the circle. But right as I was about to cross it, I took my usable hand and grabbed his forearm and flipped him over me and outside the circle.

It was quiet for a moment before loud cheers rocketed through my ears and I was lifted up off of my feet, everyone cheering my name. I looked down and saw Minho and another boy carrying me away from the circle and back to my original sitting place, setting me gently back on the ground.

"That was amazing Greenie. The name's Zart." I shook his hand.

"You should have seen his face it was priceless!" Minho said in between giggles. I rolled my eyes playfully and punched his arm. "You guys are so childish. It's just a silly game." I sat back down and saw Newt walking back over, two drinks in his hands.

"Well," Minho said, pulling the flowers off my head and placing it on his. "You should be proud. No one's ever beaten Gally in the ring." He winked and walked away, Zart in close persuit. Newt came over and crouched down next to me handing me a jar of some kind of yellowish brown liquid and sat down. I sipped it and spit it out immediately.

"Ugh, that's horrible! What is that?!" I asked wiping my mouth with my sweater sleeve. He just smirked at me, taking a huge gulp of the strange drink.

"I don't even know. It's Gally's secret recipe." I set my cup down next to me and sighed, fiddling with my fingers.

"Earlier, there was a loud grinding noise. What was that?" I asked. I looked at Newt, who was looking back.

"Well, you know I'm not allowed to answer any questions until the tour tomorrow, right?" I gave him the pouty lip and puppy dog eyes and he just rolled his.

"Well," He said, pointing to the now closed walls. "Out there's the Maze. Everything we do here revolves around solving this bloody maze and getting the shuck out of here. These walls here close at night protect us from the grievers. Nasty things. Be glad that they only come out when it's bloody dark. I'll show you one tomorrow." I tilted my head at the walls. _How could these massive things close and open? And what are grievers?_

I sighed again and yawned. I needed to rest.

"I'm tired. Do I have a place to sleep?" I asked, stretching and getting up. Newt got up, too.

"Well, since you're the only girl, who knows what anyone could do. So Alby said you could have the extra room in the Homestead if you like. It's that building over there." I nodded and started heading over towards the unstable building, mumbling a 'goodnight' to Newt.

I flopped onto the slightly uncomfortable bed and started dozing off immediately, thinking of everything that had happened today. But there was one thing I thought of before I fell into a deep sleep; _Minho had taken my flower crown._

 _ **A/N:Hello guys!**_

 _ **Sorry if this chapter sucked, I just needed kind of a filler before I could get on with the more interesting stuff in the next few. Hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **Xoxo**_

 _ **-Iballisticpotter**_


	3. Time for the Tour

"Rene," someone said softly, shaking my shoulder. "Come on, I've gotta show you something before wake up."

"Meh," I mumbled, swatting the hand away gently and flipping over onto my stomach. "Leave me alone. I need _sleep_." I moaned, dragged out the "e" in sleep. I could hear an exasperated sigh. "Fine, but if you don't get out of the bloody bed before the Runners start I'm gonna drag you out." _Runners?_

I bolted upright to see Newt stumbling backwards slightly. "Well, someone decided to bloody get up, yeah?" He said, regaining his balance and crossing his arms with a smirk on his face.

"Well probably because you threatened to drag me across the ground. I rest my case." I said sarcastically. I rushed out of the room still in my clothes from yesterday and called out behind me.

"Race ya to the Kitchen!"

"You don't even know where it bloody is!" I heard from close behind.

"I'll find it!"

"Wait, I have to show you something first!"

"Aw, but I'm _starving…_ " I said dramatically and slowed my pace at the door and stopped. Newt stepped down the stairs carefully and rolled his eyes and I stuck my tongue out at him and stepped outside into the chilly air.

"Ooh, I was not expecting it to be this cold," I said as I rubbed my hands up and down over my biceps. The sky was awfully royal blue with a tint of pinkish-orange off to the West side of the gigantic square.

"Yea, it gets like this sometimes out of nowhere. We all think the bloody Creators are just trying to change things up a bit." I tilted my head at him, confused.

"Just, just wait until the ruddy tour." I nodded. We started heading towards one of the walls where vines had almost completely covered the old metal like a sheet, except a little part on the top. When we got close enough, Newt grabbed a handful of vines and pulled them aside, bringing a small muddy window into view. I side-glanced at Newt cautiously before stepping up to it and pressing my forehead against the glass. Nothing happened for a few moments until a dull red blinking light emerged from the side of the window, followed by something hideous that made me want to wretch. Part bulbous flesh part machine spider crawled a few inches in front of me with all different types of weapons slurping in and out of the slimy meat. It slowly turned towards the wall opposite me and started to climb up… and jumped at the window making my stumble and fall on my butt. I looked at Newt horror stricken but got a look with a mixture of amusement and worry.

"You all right, Greenie? Thought you were gonna have a bloody heart attack." I dismissed his comment.

"What was that thing?" I asked, turning to look back at the creature staring back in the window. Newt let go of the vines and the beast was gone.

"We call 'em grievers. Remember last night? Well, these walls protect us from 'em whether you like it or not." I stood up slowly, brushing my legs off and took a deep breath.

"Well, as long as I never encounter one I'm peachy." I said, putting on a big toothy grin.

"Okay!" I clapped my hands together, rubbing them to keep the circulation flowing. "So about breakfast…"

Minho was standing in front of the now opened North door with a few others I hadn't met, all jogging in place with bags hanging stiffly on their backs. "What are they doing?" I asked Newt as we headed towards the Kitchen. I heard Newt sigh and I looked up at him, seeing him stare in the direction of the boys. "Those are the Runners, love," He said and looked forwards again. "They're the ones runnin' around the Maze trying to find a way out of this bloody prison." He started kicking a rock, fumbling around trying to keep it in front of him. I was watching this when I noticed Newt was walking with a small limp. _I'll save that question for a later date. I only just met the guy, so I probably shouldn't be asking personal questions just yet…_

"—and this is Rene _._ " I snapped back into reality to find a tall, darker skinned boy leaning against the counter of the Kitchen.

"Oops, I wasn't listening." I said, starting to get flustered. "Aw, that's ok. The name's Frypan," I shook his hand. "And you're actin' better than any of these Shanks did when they first came up. All weepy and stayed away from everyone else, klunkin' their panties most of the time," Newt rolled his eyes as Frypan handed me a plate with a ham-n-egg sandwich and a few grapes. I nodded my thanks, adding a small smile to go with it.

As I walked by, I realized how difficult it was going to be being the only girl surrounded by forty hormonal boys. The thought made me shiver. Some started shoving each other over for extra space for me to sit, and some, like Gally, gave me the death glare as I passed. I saw Alby and another boy Zart sitting at an empty table and started heading towards them, feeling Newt's presence close behind. "Hello," I said, smiling at both of them. I picked the seat next to Zart and Newt sat opposite me, next to Alby. "Hey, Rene. How was your first day in He..." I raised up my hand. "It was fine." I picked up a grape and popped it into my mouth. "I'm starving, though. At least the food's good." Newt rolled his eyes.

We all started talking about random crap until Alby said it was probably time for the tour. I stood up, eager to actually learn about this bloody place. _Wait, did I just think that? Ahh, Newt! You've poisoned my brain!_ I shook my head and brought my plate back to Frypan, who thanks me as I walked back to the table. "So," I said, putting my hands on my hips. "are we going are what?" Alby rolled his eyes and got up muttering something to Newt, who just smiled down at his plate shaking his head slightly. I squinted suspiciously at Alby before following him towards the center of the Glade towards the metal cage that brought me here in the first place. Taking it all in made it look more breathtaking it did the night before.

Alby stopped and spun around on his heel to face me and pointed down at the fence-designed doors that opened up yesterday. "This here's the Box. Every month a new Greenie arrives up through here, and every week, supplies. There are four sections," He started count them off on his fingers as he spoke." The Homestead, The Blood House, The Gardens, And the Deadheads, which you know about already. Got that?" Uh, I didn't understand half of what he said.

"Um, can you explain the Homestead and Blood House? I kinda got a feeling about what the Garden is." I tried to make a joke, but he just sorta sighed and mumbled a 'Shuck I'm no good at this sorta thing'. "Ok," He pointed to the rickety building I slept in last night. "That there is the Homestead. Me and Newt sleep there, and, since you're the only girl, you'll be sleeping there, too. Most of the boys here like sleepin' outside anyway." I nodded, pulling my sweater sleeves over my fingers and tucking them under my armpits. He continued. "And over there," he pointed to an old-looking barn. "is the Blood House. We raise and kill animals over there." He looked over at me, as if expecting me to do something. _What, does he expect me to cringe or something? I mean, yeah, it's brutal. But hey, how do you expect us to eat?_ I shrugged.

"What? I asked, knowing perfectly well what the answer was. He just raised an eyebrow and started heading for one of the four massive Walls. I followed. "And this," he said spreading his arms out for emphasis. "Is the Maze. And no one is ever allowed to go through these doors. Any of them. With the exception of the Runners of course. They're the ones who are mapping this Maze trying to find a shucking way out of this place." I stared at the Walls, not fully comprehending what the leader had just said.

"You haven't found a way out? How long have you been here, exactly?" I asked.

"Two years, girly. Now, no more questions until the end. Good that?" I nodded. He walked over and stood directly in front of me, staring intently into my eyes. "There are three simple rules to follow. 1) Do your part. I want no slackin' off you hear?" I nodded. I was getting tired of nodding. "2) Never harm another Glader, or you'll be spendin' the night with the grievers. And 3) Never leave the Glade unless you're a runner. Ever." He started heading towards the Gardens with me at his heels where Zart was busy working away on pulling weeds. He stopped abruptly, making me bump into him.

"Hey, you need to give a better warning." I said putting my hands up innocent-like as he gave me the death stare. "You will be working with Zart in the Gardens for the rest of the day. This week you'll be doing jobs to find what sticks. Today you're a Track Hoe. Next is Builder. Then Med-jack, Slopper, Cook, Bagger, Runner, Brick-nick, and lastly Slicer." Ok, seriously I didn't understand any of what was said, but I nodded anyway. "Good that." I faced the sun-beaten Zart once Alby left and smiled. "We meet again, old friend." He just chuckled, wiping the sweat off his forehead. "You gonna help or what?"


	4. Time for the Sweaty Hug

**OMG! Ok so 4 followers doesn't sound like a lot but since this is my first fanfic I'm super happy about it!**

 **To: Guest (K.D.)- oh ma gawd your so nice I feel so accomplished!**

 **OK ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **Louis: Wow this story sucked.**

 **Me: What the…?**

 **Esther: *high fives Louis***

 **Me: Who are you guys?!**

 **Esther: Oh, we're your imagination.**

 **Me: Well, could you say anything nice please? If you're my imagination, didn't you help create this too?**

 **Louis: Hmmm… Yea, but it still sucks. *snickers***

 **Esther: We aren't really that good at stuff like this, but we'll be in your head if you need us! *smiles toothily***

 **Me: *smacks forehead* Oh God…**

The rest of the day slowly dragged on. I felt like I was on repeat most of the time; pulling weeds, accidentally squishing tomatoes when they wouldn't come off the stalk properly, running to grab fertilizer, getting sternly spoken to about how to perfectly harvest grapes, which I did _perfectly_ I must say, (note the sarcasm), and sneak a few fruits into my saggy front pocket of my now-dirt-covered sweater. Whoop-Dee-Doo. Stupendous.

After hours of working my hands raw and sweating like a ferret in Frypan's oven, Zart finally said I could leave, muttering slightly to himself as he tossed all of the tomatoes I destroyed into an empty bucket. _So much for being a gardener, then._ I huffed, not really from anger, but from the pain in my legs and my tiredness. The sky was beginning to turn a pinky-orangish color right as Minho and a couple of other runners entered the Glade covered with sweat and puffing like no tomorrow. I decided to wait on dinner and walked over to Minho, who was lying down sprawled out on his back waving off the other runners.

"Hello, lazy," I joked, copying his position on the ground next to him and placed my hands under my head.

"Who you callin' lazy, Shebean?" He said, chuckling through heavy breaths. "If I remember correctly, you weren't the one runnin' your guts out in that Shuck of a Maze." He took in a sharp breath and wiped him forehead.

Well, if you're hungry I hope you weren't expecting tomatoes, 'cause I ruined all of 'em." I turned to look at Minho and rolled my eyes at him, seeing that he was dozing off. I pulled myself up and stood behind his head and looks down at him so we were only inches apart and cupped my hands over my mouth as quietly as I could.

"MINHO!"

He bolted upright a got up looking shocked, and then faked an angry look. But it then changed into an expression that looked mischievous and I knew I had made a mistake.

"You're gonna wish you hadn't done that," He said. He smiled with his arms out and started walking towards me. I squealed and bolted for it, sprinting as fast as I could. I could feel the runners' presence right behind me, and my legs screamed for me to stop. But I kept going, laughing as I ran straight for the Kitchen.

"AH! HELP! MINHO WANTS TO HUG ME!" I screamed. As if on cue, his two muscular arms wrapped around my torso from behind lifted me up into the air, and Minho rubbed his sweat all over my back and neck.

"Ew! Minho!" I scrunched up my face and huffed, crossing my arms like a little five year old. I looked over at the table where Alby was; He just shook his head smiling, Zart looked like he was choking from laughter, and Newt, who was laughing his head off, fell, which made everyone at the table burst into laughter, along with a few others at the surrounding tables.

Minho put me down and I spun on my heel to face him, my arms still crossed. "Now we are even, Missy." He winked and jogged off to the dinner line. I just rolled my eyes and followed.

Dinner that night was spaghetti and meatballs, which is surprising, since I destroyed nearly all of the tomatoes in the Garden. I thanked Frypan gratefully and plopped down in onto the bench in between Newt and Zart, across from Minho.

"Bloody He…" I glared at Newt, who just continued to speak. "You stink, Greenie." I rolled my eyes, twirling my fork into my noodles.

"You're no daisy yourself. You can thank this jerk over here." I pointed my finger at Minho who just smiled toothily at me and continued eating a meatball. I turned my conversation to Zart. "So, how did you get enough good tomatoes to bring to Fry to make this?" I pointed half-heartedly to my food. He swallowed a forkful of spaghetti. "Well, I just kind of put all of the good ones on top and let the cook deal with it." The other guys looked over at us, clearly interested. Zart rolled his eyes. "Little Miss Perfect over here destroyed almost all of the tomatoes, so I had to improvise." Newt raised an eyebrow at me and I shrugged. "I'm guessing that gardener is out then, yeah?" Newt just scoffed in an 'Your bloody right' sort of way. I pulled a grape out of my sweater pocket and ate it, getting a shocked look from Zart. "Where'd you get that?!" He asked, nodding towards me. _Oh, shoot._ "Uh, Neverland?" I said, wondering what Neverland actually was. "How many did you take?" I sighed, pulling out the handful of purple fruits and placed it on my now-empty plate. Everyone at the table stared at me for a moment, and then they burst into a fit of laughter, again. I just put another into my mouth and swallowed. "What? They're good!" I said as innocently as I could.

After a little while, the walls shut for the night, and Alby called for everyone to 'Get their Shuck butts to sleep' as he put it. I waved goodnight to Minho who headed over to his hammock, and I did the same to Zart. Alby had already left for the homestead, which left me and Newt. I was laying out across a somewhat high branch and Newt sat on the one closest to the ground. We just sort of laid there in silence. Not an awkward one, just a friendly one.

"So," He said, breaking the silence. I looked down at him, and he was looking up. "When were you going to tell my you had a grape fetish?" He smiled slightly, which made me sigh-laugh (idk what it's actually called). I looked back up at the sky, which was now a brilliant navy blue with little specks of white for stars. "It's not a fetish, you weirdo," I heard him chuckle. "It just somehow reminds me of something from before I came here. They just feel very familiar to me, like a sort of connection to my past. Who knows, maybe I did have a fetish." I sighed.

If only I could remember anything from my past, other that grapes. _Did I even have a mum or dad? Or a sibling? Did they love me?_ I sighed again. "Well, I'm beat. I've got a job with the devil tomorrow, so I should probably sleep." Newt looked at me, confused. I mouthed 'Gally' and he nodded knowingly. "What is his problem anyway?" I asked, starting to climb down the trunk of the tree. I heard him sigh.

I stopped at the branch across from him, a little higher up and sat down. "The poor guy's been stung. By one of those grievers," he explained when I cocked my head at him. "We gave him the grief serum and he went through the Changing. All sickly green and eyes bloody bulging out of his head. He got better, but hasn't been the same since. You remember things in the Changing, all of them bloody awful. No one should have to go through it. Ever." It got quiet, like, an awkward quiet. This story gave me an all new respect for the guy, even if he was a pain in the buttocks. I yawned and lay back on the branch.

I felt the tree sway a bit and heard a light thump on the ground. I sat up and saw Newt limping slightly towards the Homestead. Startled, I hopped off the branch and landed softly on the ground. I jogged over to his side but said nothing, feeling like I was the reason he was upset. We stopped at the door and I faced Newt and muttered, "I'm sorry." I looked down at my feet. "I didn't mean to make you upset." I stole a quick glance at Newt. His once upset face had softened, and I looked back down. "Hey," he said, putting his hands on my shoulders. He ducked a bit and looked me in the face. I stared back. "You have nothing to be sorry about. What happened in the past happened." I nodded and stared down at my feet again.

"Ok, I've gotta go to bed. I can barely keep my bloody eyes open." Newt slung his arm over my shoulder and opened the door, walking upstairs with him dragging me along. We said our goodnights as we split to go to our separate rooms and I stripped out of my sweater and shorts into a huge shirt that came up in a crate labeled _Girl Supplies_. I smiled at the memory. _I guess some things never change_. I slowly fell out of consciousness, the smile still spread across my face.

 **Ok firstly, I've just started to read** _ **The Fault in Our Stars**_ **, and I swear it is SO GOOD! I also got the idea about the girl supplies from the part in TFIOS where it said she had been diagnosed 3 months after her "girl stuff" started. 'Congratulations! You're a woman! Now die.'**

 **This chapter was really a filler for the next few chapters so I really hope you've enjoyed it so far! There might be some spelling or grammar mistakes because I just wanted to get this post over with. (Also tell me about how you think the characters relationships are going ex. MinhoxRene or NewtxRene) Love You!**

 **-Iballisticpotter 3**


	5. Time for the Nightmare

_It was dark. I squinted in the dim lighting to adjust my vision, but everything in the room was a shade of black. The lights flickered on, and a pudgy man in a lab coat appeared, his round spectacles sitting at the end of his nose. His raspy voice filled my ears, making me cringe._

" _Hello Rene," He said, but was not facing me. I followed his gaze and saw a girl, no older that fourteen or fifteen strapped to a chair across the room. Blood trickled out from her mouth and onto her knee, her hair knotted and hanging in her face._ Is that… me? _I thought, trying not to make a sound. From my perspective I was scared, but the smaller version of me looked angry and full of hatred._

" _Come to beat me again, Sir?" She said, exaggerating the 'Sir'. "You going to say this is 'for the greater good'? That not cooperating with you is a sin, and punishment is the only way to get in through my head?"_

 _The man looked at her with so much hatred I thought little me would cower away, but she held her furious gaze. He slammed his clipboard onto the table and strode over, slapping her, or us, hard in the face._

" _You aren't doing what you are told!" He screamed, spit flying into my face. "Kids do what they're told, and they don't disobey orders!"_

" _You are hurting them! What other choice did I have, let him die?! Let another innocent person die!? NO! I did something to save him! THAT was the only choice!"_

 _SMACK. Another hard blow to the cheek._

" _It was his own fault! HE, in his own free will, decided to do it!"_

 _Little me laughed harshly. "So now you talk about freedom. After throwing them into a death_

 _trap against their will, now you talk about it…"_

 _The man groaned in frustration, kicking the nearby table, making it topple over. He stalked over to his clipboard and picked it up, turning around with hatred written all over his face._

" _I didn't want to do this," he said, in between deep angered breaths. "But you leave me no choice." As he walked out, a loud buzz followed by a piercing shriek echoed around the room, making me cover my ears._

"RENE, SNAP OUT OF IT, IT'S JUST A DREAM!"

I closed my mouth, now realizing I was screaming. I kept my eyes shut, wrapping my arms around my knees I started to cry. "Hey, it's ok. Whatever happened is over." Minho. I felt him wrap an arm around me pulling me into a bear hug.I didn't move. I heard shuffling feet and felt someone kneel on my right and pull my hand away from my leg, stroking their thumb against the backside of it.

After I had calmed down a bit, Minho released me and rest a hand on my shoulder. "You ok now?" I nodded from in between my knees. "Ok, I'm in my hammock if you need me. Newt'll stay for as long as you need." I took a deep breath. "Ok." I said shakily. Minho's hand disappeared. Newt, whom I now knew was in the room, still held my hand, stroking it gently.

"What happened, love?" He asked. I smiled. _God, he's so British._ But it faded away, the faint screams of the tortured girl still ringing in my head. I shook my head and raised it up, setting my chin on my knees, and stared at the wall.

"I, I don't wanna talk about it."

"I understand."

I smiled again, and this time he saw it.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"I mean, it's just… how are you so British?"

"What is that supposed to bloody mean?"

"Have you ever asked Frypan if he had any tea?"

"You didn't answer my bloody question."

"Neither did you, mate." I said, mimicking his accent.

He chuckled. "Well, you sound better, love. Do I have permission to leave?"

I looked up at him. His hair was unkempt and sticking up in every direction imaginable, his t-shirt on backwards. _At least he has the decency to put on a shirt before coming over._ He was smiling, but dark circles were pressing under his eyes making him look like he would pass out any second from now.

"Yeah," I said, wiping away stranded tears from my cheeks. "I'll go to bed. But you, sir, look like crap. You sleep, too."

He rolled his eyes and walked towards the door.

"Night, Greenie."

"Ehem,"

"Bloody…"

"Don't you dare…"

"Ugh. Night, _Shebean_."

"That's more like it."

Newt closed the door and I settled into bed, pulling the not-very-comfy blanket up to my chin. I tried to sleep, but I felt fully awake. I just looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

 **Ok so I know this was short.**

 **But I feel like that whole 'dream' was enough action for now (and im having writers block, so cut me some slack).**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to update as soon as I can. School is starting on Monday so I probably won't update as fast as I do now.**

 **Bye My Lovelies!**

 **-Iballisticpotter**


	6. Time For Something Sad

Somehow I had fallen to sleep, but to my relief it was free of dreams. I heard a soft rap on the door and I sat up slowly, rubbing my eyes and combing my fingers through my hair.

"Hello?" I said sleepily, pronouncing it like 'yellow'. I heard a slightly muffled answer. "You comin' to breakfast or what?"

I rolled my eyes to Minho's question (the answer was obviously yes) and answered 'duh' hearing a slight chuckle as his footsteps padded away. I quickly changed from my ginormous t-shirt into a black tank top, pulling a white sweatshirt over it, covering my bare legs with short capris. I slipped rainbow socks on, covering them with my boots and brushed out my hair putting a hair tie on my wrist if I need it later.

I opened the homestead door and was immediately greeted by a cool breeze. The sunlight seemed quite bright today, making the trees look almost artificially green. It was amazing.

I headed over to the Kitchen, greeted instantly by a very happy Frypan.

"Someone's enjoying work, aren't they?" I asked teasingly, resting my elbow against the counter. "Well, duh, I always do." He smiled again, handing me a plate of buttery grits, an omlet, and a slightly burnt piece of toast. "Just a suggestion pal, but next time try not to burn the food, okay?" He rolled his eyes and I set off to find a table, which literally took like, ten seconds.

I plopped down next to Minho and started nom-ing (yea, that's right. I said it.) my way through my toast, not really minding the taste of it.

"Someone's hungry," Minho said, jabbing my gently with his elbow.

"Of course I'm hungry. I'm hungry, like, 100% of the day." I grabbed his cup of water and scarfed it down, setting it back in front of the boy.

"Oi, that was mine, Missy."

"I know."

"Then why'd you take it?!"

"Food tastes better when you steal it."

Minho jabbed his fork through my egg, placing the whole thing onto his plate, practically inhaling it until it was gone.

"Meh, wasn't that hungry anyway." Minho have me a fake annoyed look. "Man, now I ate if for nothin'!"

I shrugged. "Your fault."

Minho left after a little bit, packing up his bag before the menacing doors opened. I paced around the Glade, taking in all of the details until it was practically imprinted in my brain. I sighed. Maybe this place wasn't so bad.

"Hey, Greenie!"

I mentally groaned. I headed towards the source of the yell; Gally.

"Alright listen up, Shank. We're buildin' ourselves another med-jack room. We need those," He pointed to a huge stack of planks a few meters from my feet. "Over there," He then pointed to the Homestead.

Ok, so I disliked Gally from the beginning. And ok, I cut his some slack for being stung and all, but this was ridiculous. It was at least 150 feet apart, and most of the wooden planks looked about 20-50 lbs each. I wanted to rant about how dumb that was, but I held in the urge. I really wanted to be good at something, so without a word, I headed over to the pile of wood, scooped up a few, and started the long hard work that had just begun.

It was lunch time and I was already dying from either a heat stroke or just pure exhaustion. But I had kept my mouth shut. I knew Gally wanted me to suffer, so I was working without a peep, even when I had to take my sweatshirt off and tie it around my waist. I heard whistles and cat-calls from the other boys, but I didn't even look up. I had finished up about three-fourths of the pile, so I sat quietly with a sandwich and water bottle, staring off into space.

"Someone's tired." I turned around to see Newt staring down at me, a slight smirk spread across his face.

"Well, if Gally would quit being a pain in the rear I might actually be doing something useful." He sat down, passing me a bowl of grapes.

"Seriously?"

"What? You know you want 'em…"

I stared at them for a second, and then chucked one at him. The cheeky booger caught it in his mouth.

"I hate you."

"Aw, I hate you, too."

I spent the rest of lunch with Newt, talking, laughing, and throwing grapes at each other until it was time to get back to work. I sighed, setting my bowl on the ground.

I was about finished with my work for the day when, yay clumsy me, I dropped some of the wood. None of it was broken, but I had plenty of splinters in my palms, and I winced every time I flexed my hand.

Steak and potatoes. I sat down next to Newt before digging in, and no, I didn't care if I looked like a slob.

"Calm down, Greenie the food's not gonna disappear." Alby said, looking at me with an expression of humor and sight confusion.

"Hey, when you're working with Eyebrows over there, suddenly you feel like you've been starved for three days."

Alby, Newt, Zart, Minho, Ben, and a few other boys I didn't know looked at me. Newt spoke up. "Did, did you just call Gally… Eybrows?"

"Yeah. Come on, guys, you've gotta admit they're pretty funky lookin'."

"So what, you givin' everyone else a bloody nickname, too?"

I thought about it for a moment.

"Yes. Alby, you are now Grumpy. Zart you're Veggie Man. Minho is now Mama, and Newt is… well, Newt is Dimples." Everyone burst out laughing.

"FRYPAN!" I called out, startling a few people at the surrounding tables.

"WHAT?!"

"CAN I CALL YOU GOD?!"

"THE PLEASURE'S ALL MINE!"

I smiled.

I sat under one of the bigger trees that led towards the Deadheads, having a very serious conversation… well, not really, with Minho, Newt, and Ben.

"Wait, so why am I Mama?" Minho said between giggles.

"Well," I said, trying not to burst out laughing for the eightieth time that night. "You just act like a very spritely old lady all of the time." We all laughed again. Except Minho, who gave me a fake innocent look, placing his hand over his heart.

"Well, Grandmama ain't takin' any of ya'lls hooligan nonsense, baby child." I failed at keeping a straight face, falling back onto my back trying to get air into my lungs. Once I was able to breathe again, I playfully slapped his bicep. "You almost killed me!"

"No backtalkin', child."

Ben said a little while later that he and Minho should probably head off to bed, and Minho nodded, standing up and facing me.

"Does Grandmama get a goodnight kiss, Sweety?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "In your dreams, Old Lady. Go to sleep." He winked at me and jogged away. I looked over at Newt and we immediately started cracking up again.

"Why does Minho get the _good_ nickname?" He asked, holding his stomach. I shrugged. "It fits him well, and besides, I'm pretty sure Dimples fits you better." He smiled. "See?!" I said, gesturing towards his face. "You just proved my point!" I picked up a few flowers and weaved them together making another flower crown. Most of them were small, violet ones, but I placed a bigger yellow one in the middle. I plopped it on his head and pretended to inspect it. "There, that's better. It takes the attention away from your face." He looked at me, a mixture of shock and happiness spreading across his face. "What does that bloody mean, _Greenbean?_ "

I stood up and crossed my arms. "I said you were ugly, Dimples!" He scoffed, standing up as well. "Well, we can't have that, can we? I've gotta get even somehow…"

I bolted, feeling Newt right behind me. God I was slow. I couldn't get caught again!

Oops, I did.

One minute, I was happily running, and the next, I was being picked up and slung over someone's shoulder. I squealed. "Ah! Newt! Put me down!" I pounded his back lightly.

"Not until you apologize, Sweetheart!"

"NEVER!" I said defiantly. "I'll never back down!"

"Well then, I guess you're stayin' this way then, yeah?"

Aw, shoot. I thought he was bluffing.

"Fine, fine. I surrender." I said, putting my hands up defensively. Well, he couldn't see me anyway, and I was upside-down.

"I'm sorry I called you ugly, Mr. Meanie." I felt him chuckle.

"You have to apologize, too."

"For what?"

"You called me Greenbean!"

"Oh my god, quit flirting with each other!" I heard Minho call from his hammock. I rolled my eyes.

"Slim it, Mama!" I Newt answered back. He directed his direction to me again.

"I'm supposed to call you that! It means newbie!"

"Well no duh," I crossed my arms.

"Can I be put down please? I can't feel my feet anymore." I was placed back on the ground, and I about fell flat on my face. Newt laughed, putting his arm around my shoulder to keep me steady.

"You weren't kidding." I rolled my eyes at him.

"I never kid." I said sarcastically. And then I yawned an annoying yawn and smacked my lips dramatically.

"I'm tired."

"I have eyes you know."

"Really? I've never noticed."

I woke up and got dressed, putting on a white tank-top and my sweater I came up the Box in since I really didn't have much to wear. I put on jean short that looked pretty worn out and slipped on my boots heading out into the Glade.

I had been here a week. I still needed to do two more jobs until I would find out which one would be mine; Slicers and Runners. I didn't really want to be a slicer, but Alby said I had to try every job. 'Treat me like one of the guys' as he had put it.

I entered the Kitchen. Plenty of the boys still whistles when I entered, but I've gotten used to it.

"Slim it boys, I'm single as a pringle!" I stuck out my hip, placing my hands on them. I strutted over to "God" leaned against the wall.

"What'll it be today, Milady?"

"Your finest fruits please." He nodded, filling up a bowl with fruits and passing it to me.

"Pleasure doin' business with ya, Bro." I said. He laughed and waved me away which was my cue to find my table.

"Scoot over, peasants!" I said, shoving my way in between Minho and Newt. They rolled their eyes at me and moved. I started to eat. I put my arms around their shoulders and pulled them into a bro hug. "How are my boys' doin'?" Newt ruffled my hair. I glared at him. "Ya know, if you keep doing that I'm gonna give myself a pixie cut!"

"You'd look better than you do now." I shoved his arm playfully. I looked over at Minho who hadn't said anything. "Aw," I said, wrapping both arms around him. "Is Mama sad?" I ruffled his hair. "Hey, just because Newt can do it to you doesn't mean you can do it to me!" He tried to look offended as he fixed his quiff. "How long does it take you to do that, anyway?" I asked.

"Darlin' I woke up like this."

"Ugly?"

"Bingo."

Alby entered the room and sat across from us, clearly not thinking about eating this morning.

"Hey, Grumpy." He smiled slightly.

"You'll be a Slicer today, Rene." I made a gagging face, pointing down my throat. Alby chuckled. "You're at least taking it better than most."

"That's because I'm better than ya'll."

"That may be true."

"Aw, Grumpy _does_ have a soft side." I patted his prickly head. "I'm gonna go ahead and start. Better than just waiting around with these dorks." I jabbed my thumbs in the directions of the boys next to me. Minho shoved me gently. "Just go and kill something."

"Will do." I saluted him and walked off.

I entered the small barn, greeted by the adorable faces of the animals and the horrible stench of blood. Someone came out from the back and stuck out his hand, giving me a smile which I gladly returned. "Name's Winston."

"Can I call you Winifred?"

"Uh, no."

"Too bad."

For most of the day I was told to feed the animals, and I got quite attached to one of the baby goats and the Labrador, Bark. But near the end of my shift, Winston asked me to get him one of the pigs to kill for dinner.

"Don't the Med-Jacks have anything to kill them peacefully? Like, a medicine to put them to sleep?"

Winston scrunched up his face, deep in thought. "I'm not sure. You could go ask them if they have anything."

"Okay, but don't kill any until I get back."

"Will do."

I headed over to the Homestead and opened to door to the Med-Jacks room, who were currently wrapping up one of the builders hands. "Hey, Rene." Jeff said,, and I smiled.

"Hey."

"Got more splinters I need to look at?"

"No, I just have a question about some medicine."

"Okay, hit me."

"I was wondering if you had any medicine that could 'put down' the animals, so I wouldn't have to slaughter them."

Jeff finished up the bandaging the Builder and received a 'thanks'.

Well, the supplies came up today and we got a few more cases of medicine. I'll check."

I nodded, and he rummaged through a couple of bags before he stoped and pulled something out, inspecting it. "I think this might be it."

I thanked him and headed out towards the barn. Winston looked up at me and I pulled out the bag and threw it to him.

"Hm, I've never used it before. You?"

"No, but I think I know how."

He threw the bag back and I pulled it out, along with the syringe Clint had handed me. I filled it up and walked over to the fat pig, snorting away happily.

"Hey Widget." I cooed, patting him gently on the head. "I'm gonna give you this, okay?" He snorted in response. I pushed the needle into his outer thigh and injected the medicine, the effects starting immediately. He walked over to his pen and flopped over his eyes becoming droopy. "You're such a good boy, Widget. You gonna go to sleep?" He snorted lightly, and tears threatened fill up my eyes and fall. But I held them in and patted his head soothingly until sleep overcame him, followed by death. I slowly got up and turned away, taking deep breaths so I wouldn't lose it. A single tear fell down my face, but I kept breathing slowly, and after a minute the knot in my throat loosened. I placed the now empty syringe in the bag and closed it, starting to head back to the Homestead. I felt a hand on my wrist and turned to see Winston. "Hey, at least there was no pain, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll see you at dinner."

"Yeah."

I entered the med room and Clint took the bag from me placing it back in the cupboard. "You okay?" I nodded.

I wandered over to the Deadheads admiring the beauty of it all; the lush green grass, magnificent flowers, and the elegant trees. I sighed, starting to climb up the closest one until I was about thirty feet off of the ground, and hung upside down on one of the branches. I crossed my arms and shivered from the cool breeze that swept its way into the forest.

I sat this way for a while just pondering life when I heard the crunching sound of shoes on grass and looked around, making eye contact with an upside down Newt. Or, as he would see it, an upside down me.

"So you can hang yourself upside down but when I do it it's a bloody crime." I chuckled. I looked in his hands and saw a small box held firmly under his arm. "What's that?" I said, pointing to the cardboard object. "No clue," He answered, shrugging. "Came up with the supplies with a note that said, "For Rene to open only." Looks like the Creators got a favorite."

I rolled my eyes at his comment and sat up, shaking out my numb legs. Once the circulation came back I made my way back to the trunk of the tree and climbed down, landing smack on my feet. Newt held out the box and I grabbed it, plunking down on the soft grass. Newt did, too.

"What, trying to peek at my present?"

"Just open the bloody box."

I removed the top and let out a small gasp. The smallest little kitten was curled up in a ball in the corner, blinking its eyes rapidly from the change of lighting. I picked it up gently, a small mew escaping its tiny mouth. I placed it in my lap, petting its spotted fur. I looked up at Newt, who had his head cocked to the side, a look of confusion spread across it. "Why the world would they send up a bloody cat?" I stared down at the cat, and something clicked. I picked him up by the armpits and looked at his nose; he had the same exact brown marking Widget did on his snout. I scoffed, setting him back down and the box and sighed, placing my arms in between my legs.

"To mess with me." That just made him more confused.

"What?"

"Look at his nose." Newt looked at me like I was crazy, but picked up the cat the same way I did and inspected it.

"It kinda looks like that pigs' nose from the barn…" His eyes widened as realization seeped through him.

"Huh." He said, plopping the cat in his lap and petting it, thinking. He looked back at me. "Those bloody jerks, I'm tellin' ya…"

I nodded. "Hey," He said, placing a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him. "At least he's in a good place now." I nodded again. He released my shoulder and placed the cat back in the box, standing up. "Well, this is getting depressing. Let's go get something to eat." He placed his hand out. I really didn't want to eat, but I took it anyway and forced a smile. "See? That's better." He handed me the box and we started for the Kitchen.

The smell of ham almost made me turn around and go to my room, but I held it together, walking towards Minho and the others while Newt went to get plates.

"Aw, there's my baby." Minho said in a high-pitched tone, holding his arm out as if showing me to someone.

"Hello, Mama." I said rolling my eyes and placing the box next to my foot. His gaze landed on it. "What'd you get, Greenie?" I pulled out the cat and, I swear, I could see little hearts explode out of his eyes.

"AW, LOOK AT THE PRECIOUS!" He practically yelled, making a few people jump. "Gimme, gimme," he said, holding his arms out at full length, opening and closing his fists like a child. I handed to him. As he fell in love with my cream-colored cat, Newt came and sat down next to me, handing me a plate of food. At first I thought it would be ham, but my plate was full of dumplings and chicken. I cocked my head, looking at Minho's plate; ham and peas. I looked around at the other tables and saw the same thing. I looked at my plate again, and then at Newt's. He had gotten chicken and dumplings, too. I smiled and he winked, digging into his food. I smiled again and picked up my fork starting to eat, too.

 **OMG isn't Newt a sweetie?**

 **I mean, giving her something that didn't remind her of Widget? ADORABLE and SO THOUGHTFUL!**

 **I really hoped you liked this chapter! I know it's pretty long but there was so much I wanted to write I just had to! Also I need ideas on what I should name her cat. I was thinking either "Widget" for the pig or "Dumpling" for the food she ate after she got him. Also he's an off white color, so just tell me what you think! I'll update soon!**

 **To my loving Readers,**

 **Iballisticpotter**


	7. Time to Run

I awoke quite gracefully that morning; if rolling off of the bed after being waked up by Minho counts. I groaned, clutching at my stomach as I got up, rubbing it absentmindedly as I got dressed. Today I was going to be a Runner, which I was excited and nervous about. I was okay at running for the most part, but I got tired easily, which probably wouldn't help, since I'd be running ALL day.

I did okay with the Med-Jacks, except for the fact that I hate blood, and I nearly passed out on Clint. I was a pretty decent cook, I could make bacon, soup, pancakes, and sandwiches, which I guess was okay for someone who had lost their memories from their past. I sucked as a Track-hoe, and Zart probably didn't want me stealing food again. I won't be a Builder, since all Gally made me do was carry wood, and Newt said he would Alby to not put me there. Yay! Not Bricknicks, I would hopefully not get a Slopper job, and I've still got to run. Talk about a tiring week, yeah?

Since it seemed pretty warm outside I replaced my sleep shirt with a black tank-top, putting on jean shorts and boots, and I put my hair up into a messy bun, praying it wouldn't fall out during the run. Gosh, if only there were mirrors here, then I could actually see how I looked for once. All I know is that I'm tan with wavy brown hair. Whoopee.

I stepped outside and jogged towards the Kitchen knowing that I would have to stretch with Minho and grab gear before I went out. I stepped in, greeted by a very positive looking Frypan who handed me a plate of breakfast and a lunch bag for when I'm running.

"Thanks God, your so considerate." I said, sarcasm practically dripping from each word. He just laughed and shooed me away.

I saw Minho and Ben sitting at the farthest table with Newt and Alby, probably talking about what he and I are doing today.

I scooted in between Alby and Newt, who seemed to be talking about something, but I really didn't care.

"Hello, boys!" I practically yelled making both of them cringe at the noise. "Rene, you can be so bloody annoying, you know that right?" I nodded, a cheeky smile on my face. He rolled his eyes and continued his conversation as I started inhaling my breakfast so I could start my training.

"Okay, Greenbean, come on. We've gotta get your stuff." Minho said, jogging off towards the Map Room. "Hey," I called after him. "Can't I at least finish my breakfast?!"

"You need to go." I looked back towards Newt who was looking at his plate forking at his eggs. "Well, thank you, too." I joked, elbowing him lightly in the ribs. I brought my plate back to Frypan and followed after Minho with my lunch pack.

Minho had already jogged over to the Map Room. "What took you so long, She-bean?" He asked jokingly. "Well, it's not like I needed to run, Mr. I need to save my energy. Duh." He rolled his eyes and motioned with his hand for me to come in.

It was pretty big; chests lined every inch of the perimeter, all of them almost overflowing with paper and pencils. "You got your lunch?" He asked, rummaging through one of the chests in the corner of the room. "Yeah."

"Put it in the pack on the table." I walked over to the table and dropped it inside. I turned back to Minho just as he thrust the rest of what I needed into my arms, which consisted of two water bottles, a sketchpad, a pencil, and underwear. I looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. "Um, these," I said, pointing to the undergarments. "Are for dudes." He just smiled. "Yeah, I know, they're just for comfort. Oooh, I almost forgot! Follow me."

I set the items onto the table and followed him into a dusty basement full of almost every weapon I could think of. "Woah, this is neat." I said with a small smile. "Yeah, we don't use them often, but when we do only certain people can get stuff in here." He dangled a pair of keys up in my face. "Just pick out something." I nodded, starting to look for my weapon of choice. I stopped and stared at a short blade covered with a thick layer of dust. "This one," I said, gently wiping off the dust. He raised his eyebrows at me, but said nothing. "Okay. Go get changed and meet me back over here for the rest of your stuff."

…

I got changed, after a quick chat with Minho about the cleanliness of the garments, and put on my gear; running shoes size seven and a leather strap-on chest protector. It wasn't much but at least we could travel light. "Alrighty," Minho said, clapping his hands together as we walked towards the unopened doors. "Just a bit of stretching and we should be good."

So, yeah we stretched. Once we finished up with that, I felt so relaxed I could literally fall asleep. "Minho you should be a yoga teacher. I feel so relaxed." I said, dramatically dragging out the 'so'. He just laughed as the doors made a loud BOOM and creaked open, giving us the okay to leave. I remembered the first full day I was here and saw the griever staring at me menacingly through the window. I shuddered. Minho brought me out of my thoughts, smirking like an idiot. "I think someone wants to talk to you." I turned around and saw Newt, hands in pockets, making his way over towards us, limping slightly as he did so. "Hey," I said, striding up to him. He stopped and rubbed the back of his neck. "Be careful, okay?" The statement sort of shocked me. "Um, of course! It's just that, you seemed fine while we were eating…"

He gave me a quick glance and looked straight down at his feet again. "Yeah, I completely forgot about it until Minho mentioned it." Oh. "Well, don't worry, I'll be fine. I swear." He looked up at me and sighed.

"You have to promise."

"What?"

"Please?"

I looked at him for a moment. "Okay, I promise, Newt." He kind of stared at me, looking like he was trying to believe me. He nodded. I pulling him into a brief hug, trying to make him feel better, and walked back to where Minho was jogging in place. "You ready?" He said, lokking over at me. "Yep." I said, popping the "p". Without another word he headed off with me at his heels into the stone barriers surrounding out "home". I turned back to Newt one more time to see him waving half-heartedly at me, a worried look plastered on his face. I waved back and turned the corner.

 **Newt's POV** (Weren't expecting that, huh?)

"Okay, Greenbean, come on. We've gotta get your stuff." I looked over at Rene, who was shoveling food into her mouth with a lunch pack placed in front of her on the table. Oh Shuck, I forgot, she was trialing for Runner today. "Hey, can't I at least finish my breakfast?!" she called after him. I suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore. I just felt so sick thinking about what might happen to her when she's out there. The Maze changes people, it changed me. I don't want her to have to go through the mental pain I endured. I shot a glance at Alby who looked back at me, mouthing "Rules are rules". I sighed. "You should go." I said, looking back down at my food, picking at it. I could feel her roll her eyes at me as she elbowed me playfully and got up. I watched her give her plate back and walked over to the Map Room, her rusty brown hair gently flowing behind her. I remember her second full day here; we were laughing and talking when she called me ugly after setting that flower thing on my head. Well, honestly I couldn't let her get away with that, so I raced after her and threw her over my shoulder, carrying her around until she apologized. When Minho said we were "flirting", I felt my face heat up. I told him to shut it, and quickly turned my conversation back to Rene. She was very light, I must say. I could have carried her the whole night, and she could probably sense it. The whole situation of "us", not that there is and us, but the whole predicament is confusing. She's very pretty, gorgeous even, but she's my friend. I only like her as a friend, right?

"Phew, man," I heard someone say from across the table. I looked up to see Zart smirking at me. "What?" I asked defensively, sitting up a bit. "You've got it bad, bro." Alby smiled down at his plate of eggs, hiding it with a cough. Wait, I'm confused.

"Wha… what do I have?" I asked again, looking from Alby to Zart and back. They looked at each other and smirked again. I rolled my eyes. "What?" Now I was annoyed. "L-O-V-E, ya shank." I opened my mouth to argue, but he held up a hand. "Don't try to talk your way out of this, you know it's true." I raised an eyebrow at him. Honestly, I'm not even sure myself. Having someone else saying I'm in "love" is just making me even more confused. I heard the doors boom and creak open, and I sat up straight, turning my focus towards the doors. "Uh, I'll be right back." I ignored Zarts' look of triumph as I limped as fast as I could towards the doors.

Stupid limp.

I slowed as I got a close distance towards Minho and Rene, stuffing my hands into my pockets. Minho said something to Rene and she turned around, looking up at me. "Hey," she said. I scratched the back of my neck embarrassedly. I couldn't think of anything to say, except "Be careful, okay?" She looked a bit confused. "Um, okay." She said, still looking confused. "Sorry, it's just that you seemed fine while we were eating…" I looked down at the ground. "Yeah, I completely forgot about it until Minho mentioned it."

"Well, don't worry, I'll be fine. I swear." Don't worry? How was I supposed to not worry?! My best friend goes into the Maze EVERY DAY and I worry, and now she's going and… I sighed. "You have to promise." She raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Please?" Wow, how pathetic can a guy get? I mentally face-palmed myself at my stupidity. "Okay, I promise, Newt." I stared at her, conflicted between letting her go and keeping her from the horrible things that find themselves inside of the Maze. But I nodded, knowing I can't get her out of this even if I tried. Before I knew it she was hugging me, and I hugged back, wishing I could do anything to stop this. But sadly it didn't work, and she was pulling away and walking towards the entrance. They entered and I waved sadly as she turned, seeing her wave too before she turned the corner.


	8. Time for the Journey Back

**OH MY GOSH it's been so long since I've updated! UGH STUPID SCHOOL!**

 **I've had way too much homework for the first two weeks of school and there hasn't been much time to write. I'll definitely try to do a double update next weekend if there's time. I love you all for waiting so long for my crappy work! I've also been thinking about writing a Newsies fanfic, so give me your opinion; for or against!**

 **Guest: What gave it away? I'm just kidding, something definitely is going to happen, and it made me swell up with the feels while I was writing. So ENJOY!**

 **Hunger Games fan2002: AW HOW SWEET! Sorry I didn't add you're comment in the last few chapters, I was really busy and trying to get stuff posted right away. Your comment brightened my day and it made me feel like I wasn't boring you guys or anything. Love you!**

 **ON WITH THE STORY!**

 _Focus on your breathing, Rene. In time with your steps._ I was thinking this as Minho and I made our way through the stone prison (Cliché, I know. Don't judge). It had warmed up quite a bit since this morning, and I had broken out into a nice sweat. Minho looked like he wasn't even trying, so I pushed myself to stay close to him as we rounded corners or slowed to cut vines off the walls with our weapons. I was pretty good at it once I got the hang of it, actually. But, being the lazy person I am, had to stop and take a breather, placing my hands on my knees and bending over. I looked over at the wall, and cocked my head to the side when I saw what was inscribed into the stone.

"World In Catastrophe: Killzone Experiment Department?" I read out, more of a question than a statement. "Yeah, that's plastered all over this shuck place. Nothin' to worry about. Come on." I felt Minho's hand on my shoulder, and I nodded following him away from the sign.

We ran a bit more, chopping off vines from the wall after each turn until Minho stopped and sat down, groaning slightly as he relaxed against the wall. "Lunchtime?" I asked curiously. "Yup!" I sighed dramatically and sat down, pulling my bag off of my back and rummaging through its contents until I found my lunch. I opened it quickly, practically stuffing my sandwich into my mouth before pulling out an apple and setting it on my lap. "Well, someone's hungry." Minho joked, nudging my slightly with his elbow. I nodded, my mouth still full of food. I swallowed and sighed again. "God I feel so deprived! How do you do this every day!? I feel so thin!" I ranted, using my hands for emphasis. He laughed, ruffling my hair. I huffed. "Why do you two do that!? It gets so annoying! Do you know how long it takes to get my hair this perfect?" I smoothed out my hair. "Well," He said, placing a finger to his chin. "Considering that it _isn't_ perfect, not that long." He laughed again and I shoved his head lightly, only making him laugh harder. "Ugh, boys are so horrible."

"Yeah. But, you've gotta admit, were pretty awesome."

"Only some of you."

"And they are?"

"Oh, you know Zart, Newt, Clint, Frypan obviously…"

Minho put on a look of fake hurt and placed his hand over his heart. "What about me?" I rolled my eyes. "Well obviously not you." "Ooh, my heart…she is dead…" "Your heart is a female?" He slimed toothily. "Yes." We finished our lunches and put everything back in out packs. "Ok, Greenie. Lead the way." It took me a moment to register what he said. "Wait, what? You want me to lead the way back? You're putting your life in my hands?" He rolled his eyes. "Yes. But if you go off in a different direction entirely I'll put you back on course." I took a deep breath. "Okay, follow me."

As we made our way back, I was able to stay on course for the most part, and Minho put me back on track when I didn't.

Then Minho put a hand out in front of me. I looked over at him and he pressed a finger to his lips. I nodded. He crept along the wall and peeked over the corner, and swears escaped his mouth. He turned back to me. "We can't go back this way. Shuck." He leaned his head back against the wall and groaned. "What is it Minho?" I whispered, starting to walk towards the corner. He put a hand out to stop me. "You don't wanna see it." It clicked in my head, and I knew what he was talking about; a griever. I shivered. "Alright, oh Mighty Leader, where do we go?" He cracked a small smile, but it quickly faded as a low hum of whirring and small clicks were heard. He grabbed my wrist and put a finger to his lips. "Follow me." We started running, our feet booming against the solid concrete. _We probably sound like a herd of elephants_ I thought.

 _Whirr_

 _Click, click, click_

 _Whirr_

 _Click, click, click_

My heart skipped a beat, and I willed myself to go faster. My legs were burning, my lungs ached, but all I could think about were the Gladers. _What would they do without Minho? No, we'll get there. But what if we don't?_ I couldn't get the question out of my head. As much as I tried to calm myself, it only made things worse as we rounded a corner… and found a dead end. "No," I could hear Minho mutter, dropping my hand. "No No NO! SHUCK, THIS WAS OPEN THIS MORNING!" He grabbed my wrist again and turned to face the opening, coming face to face with a griever. I froze. Minho's eyes were wide with shock, but his expression remained calm. "On the count of three," he whispered, barely moving his mouth. "Run around the shuck thing." I barely nodded, and slowly got into a running stance, the slimy machine in front of us slowly gaining ground.

"One,"

I took a deep breath.

"Two," He said loudly, and the monster reared back, screeching like a banshee, and charged.

"THREE!"

I pushed myself from the ground and raced by the creature, making it screech to a halt. I internally laughed. I fell in step with Minho, bounding down the corridors like madmen. I looked up towards the sky. It was slowly getting darker. _Oh my god if we die I'm punching God in the face._

I suddenly felt a dull thud coming from behind us. I reluctantly looked back and ran faster. A griever was pounding behind us, flinging bits of the floor behind it, its eyeless face screwed up in an expression like a caged animal; rabid and dangerous. My everything hurt, but I kept running, thinking if I slowed for a millisecond I could be a goner.

We turned the last corner, the Glade emerging before us. Some of the boys started jogging towards the doors, while others were already there, yelling encouraging comments to keep us going. The doors erupted with a loud boom, slowly making their way towards each other. I heard a screech from behind us and looked at the vicious creature. It was stopping. I tripped up, quickly regaining balance and jumping through the little space that was left, tumbling onto the grass opposite of Minho.

I took in sharp breaths, everything starting to get blurry. I sat up, feeling nauseous and overwhelmed by the people standing over me, all yelling things like, "What happened?" "Why'd you take so long?" "Did you see a griever?" I clutched my head and forced the bile rising in my throat to stay down. I let out a groan, the voices only increasing my headache. The voices were dull, but I could hear a boys' voice telling all of the others crowding me to back off. I opened my eyes, which I didn't even know I had shut, and looked up into two brown ones covered in worry and relief. I slowly closed mine again and fell into unconsciousness.

 **Oh My Gosh that was so intense! (And by the way if you believe in God, I do hope that comment didn't offend you in any way, my friend had said that earlier this week and it made me laugh so I had to input in somewhere) But if that comment seemed offensive please message or comment and I will change it right away**. **Also message me about the Newsie Fanfic and if it should become a thing.**

 **Love you,**

 **Iballisticpotter**


	9. Time to Think

**Hello!**

 **Yes it's me im back.**

 **Sissysbuddy: AW that's so nice of you! I really didn't think my writing was that good anyway (If you wanna see good writing look at theturquoisegoldfish's work) but that was really sweet! I love all of you for the wonderful comments you're leaving. This is my first fanfiction so it makes me happy to see you are all enjoying it!**

 **FORWARD MARCH!**

 _"I'm gonna get you Rene!" The small boy yelled from behind the smaller, memory version of me. I squealed happily, my brown hair bouncing against my back. We were about eight or nine at the most, running around in a large open field, the grass looking like it had started to die from lack of water and crunching under our feet. A huge glass campus surrounded us, towering over us, roughly 18 stories high. The little dress I was wearing protected me from the burning heat boiling the air surrounding us, but we didn't mind. We were just happy, oblivious kids._

" _You're too fast!" I called out, bounding through the tall grass. At that moment I felt him tap me in the middle of my back. I sighed and started chasing after him. He stumbled a bit, which gave me the advantage. I leaped forward and tackled him to the ground._

 _"Alright, children," an older, blonde lady called from the front door of the building. I hadn't noticed that there were other kids around us, all of them giggling and smiling and playing on the sidewalk, making me wonder if they're shoes were melting from the heat. They all slowly made their way towards the door in two-by-two lines, whispering and giggling. I clambered off of the boy and sat down next to him as he brushed off the pieces of grass from his t-shirt in the middle of the field, but hadn't made our way towards the door yet. I looked over at him quizzically._

 _"Should we go line up? Auntie Paige might get upset with us if we stay out again." I said, taking a step towards the building. "Ok," he said quietly. I took his hand in mine and we walked quietly in the direction of the lady who was already ushering the kids inside. "Do you think they'll find him?" He asked, looking at the ground. I looked over at him, not entirely sure what he was talking about. "They promised they would find my daddy if I came here," he said, looking me square in the face. "Do you think they'll find him?" I contemplated this for a moment. "Things get lost on purpose, just to be found again. It's like a little game life plays, just to make things interesting." He smiled faintly as we walked through the doors. "I hope your right." I squeezed his familiar hand a little tighter._

 _I was a bit older now; eleven or twelve at the most. I was sitting at a white table in the lunch room, plowing through a turkey sandwich like I hadn't eaten in days._

" _Why are you bloody eating so fast?" I rolled me eyes the boys' sarcastic comment and kept eating. "Well," I said, sounding fake offended, after I swallowed a bit of turkey. "And to think you were my friend. I thought you knew me. MY FREAKIN' #1 BEST FRIEND RULE IS THAT YOU HAVE TO EXCEPT I EAT LIKE A STARVED SHARK!" I stared at his face, which was kind of hard, since the memory wasn't all that clear; his face was too blurry to make out. "Hey, I accept it. I am not one for rudeness, for I am an English Gentleman." He bowed exaggeratedly and started to eat his chicken sandwhich, practically fighting off a smile as I elbowed him; I really wanted to punch him, but… you know… sandwich. Nom nom. "So what kind of stuff are you doing tomorrow?" "Oh you know, the usual; tests, a lot of 'em. But they're all easy. I think I might even be the smartest here." He cracked a smile at my comment. I popped the rest of my sandwich into my mouth and finished off my water bottle, exhaling in satisfaction. The small windows of the café brought in dim lighting, which I now knew it was probably time to hit the hay. "So, 'English Gentleman'," I said, using air quotes. "If you'll excuse me I need to go to bed. These smarticles aren't going to rest themselves." I pointed to my head. He shook his, wrapping his arm around my side and pulling me into a side-hug. I wrapped my arms around him middle. "G-night," I said, pulling away and jogged down the hall._

 **Okay yes this was short, but I kind of wanted to just have little flashback moments before she woke up. As you know, Thomas had some flashbacks as the book progressed in his sleep, and since this is occurring from previously passing out, I felt like it should have showed little things she remembered beforehand. (Also, does anyone know who the mystery boy was *wink wink*). Comment about anything you would like to happen in the next chapter! I'm kind of stumped right now on what to write since I had so much schoolwork to work on I really couldn't think about much of where the plot was going. So just give me your thoughts!**

 **-Iballisticpotter**


	10. Time to Return

"Ow, ow, owwww..." I whined as I tried to sit up from the Medjacks' bed. Clint had offered to help me up, but I insisted I could do it myself, even if every movement felt like I was pumped full of lead... Or really heavy cotton balls... ON FIRE.

"Alright, hold this against your head." Jeff instructed, handing me an icepack. I grudgingly took it, my arm on fire at the sudden weight pressed against it, and placed it on my temple. A few minutes passed and my pounding headache subsided making everything less fuzzy in my vision. "Holy BaJesus, this hurts. How long am I gonna feel this horrible?" Clint gently took my other arm that hung loosely by my side and gave it a light squeeze. I flinched very noticeably, but I held back the urge to yelp in pain. Crap that HURT! "Hmmm," he said decisively. "You might wanna rest for a day or two before heading out again. Your muscles are bruised up pretty bad." I groaned in a huffy, frustrated tone which made Jeff snicker. I tried on my best poker face. "Well, looks like someone likes seeing people in pain." Jeff rolled his eyes. "Alright I've gotta go patch up a Slicer. Cut his hand up pretty bad." He patted Clint on the back and opened the door, closing it gently. "Do I need to ice up your arms or legs or anywhere else?" Clint asked. "Can you put me in a freezer? I'd like that." I said, staring at the wall. "I'll do what I can." He said with a smile.

When Clint had finished, my legs were propped up on pillows and I had huge ice packs made of rubber covering my lower legs. My arms on the other hand had been wrapped tightly with freezing cold bandage wrappings that Clint had placed in Fry's freezer just in case. It hurt, but it numbed it at the same time, making it only hurt in a slow throb. My stomach was also wrapped in the cold bandages, pressing on the sore spot that was pretty much everywhere in my abdomen. "Alright, I've gotta go put the rest of this bandage back in the fridge," Clint said after putting all of his materials back. "Scream if you need anything." I scoffed jokingly. "Yeah right. No, you come back and check on me, Mr. Nurse." I raised my eyebrows and pointed at him as if waiting for an answer. "Fine, fine. I'll comeback in a few hours to check on the icepacks and bandages." I smiled and he left, his footsteps echoing down the staircase. I sighed, already bored. I tried to sit up from my lying down position, grunting at the painful effort. The room was full of shelves packed with medical supplies and two beds across from each other. I huffed, not sure what to do.

I heard a loud pounding of footsteps bound up the stairs and land in front of my door. It was quiet for a moment before a small knock rattled through the door. I smiled. "You don't need to knock, you know." A head poked out from the opened door, a smile on his face. "Sorry if I wanted to bloody make sure you were dressed." I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, like I have the energy to do that. I can barely sit up, let alone stand up and change." Newt opened the door and walked in, leaning against the wall opposite me. "What's wrong? You looks like you're not sleeping at night." I pointed out, seeing the dark circles under his eyes. He shrugged. "Nothing's wrong, at least at the moment. Everyone's been sort of quiet since yesterday, but they seem fine other than that." I squinted at him suspiciously. "You didn't answer my question." "Yes I did. Your question was 'what's wrong', and I said nothing."

"I meant with you." He stared at me for a couple of seconds and then sighed. "I didn't sleep well last night. It's just... You were with the Med-jacks and Minho was very quiet, which isn't Minho. I'm just worried for you guys." I smiled lightly. "Aw," I said, whipping my hand to my heart. "Newt, you're so sweet." He rolled his eyes. "I'm serious, Rene. God, you guys are so bloody sarcastic I don't see how anyone can put up with you guys." I put my hand on my hip. "We're fabulous." He laughed, making me smile. "That's better. See? Newt should be happy. Newt shouldn't worry about his friends, because they are going to be fine, okay? That griever didn't even touch us..." His eyes widened. "THERE WAS A GRIEVER?!" He stood up straight, no longer leaning against the wall. "Uh, yes... Wait, I thought you already knew! I thought Minho..." "I told you! Minho's been bloody quiet all morning and last night!" He rubbed a hand over the side of his face. "Alright, I need to let Alby know about this." He swung open the door and walked out, letting the door hang open. I waved, kind of confused and shocked and upset at the same time. So Minho didn't say anything. Why not? Wouldn't Alby have asked him what happened? Why is Minho being so quiet? And why am I talking to myself? Im a weirdo.

Clint came back about a couple of hours later to change the bandages on my arms and stomach, switching the icepacks on my legs with brand new icy ones. "Uhh, Clint," I whined. "I wanna leave." I pouted, making him shake his head with a smile. "No can-do. I've gotta make sure you're... Mostly healed before I let you go." I huffed. "Well, can someone at least carry me to dinner? I wanna eat with you guys." I could see he was about to protest, so I pointed at him. "I can't just stay here all today and tomorrow, alright? I need to stretch my legs." He raised an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes. "You know what I mean. And besides, my legs hurt too much to stretch anyway." Clint sighed, making it obvious that I had won this argument. "Okay, okay, fine you can go. But I'm not carrying you. I can go get someone if you like?" I nodded. "Any preference?" I thought about it. "Uh, Minho please." He nodded, then set off on his dangerous quest to find the Keeper. Not really, but I'm just bored.

A little bit later, after the doors had boomed shut, Minho knocked on the door. "Yes?" He opened the door and walked in. "Clint said you needed me?" "Yes. As you can see, my legs don't work at the moment, so I needed someone to carry me to dinner." He looked at me for a second and then combed his fingers through his quiff. "I can't get out of this, can I? I've been runnin' all day, Greenie." I shook my head. "Nope. Unless you wanna leave a sad little girl all alone in a dirty room..." I sighed sadly for effect, crossing my arms. He smiled, walking over to the bed, picking me up bridal style. "ONWARD!" I exclaimed, pointing at the door hanging ajar. My arm hurt after the outburst, but I shrugged it off. I was going to dinner and that was that.

Shepherd's pie. Oh my god I was starving. I hadn't eaten since yesterday's lunch, which wasn't very much in the first place. Minho set me down gently on the picnic table bench and headed to the little window where Frypan was handing out bowls of it. And that got me thinking: what was my job going to be? I was pretty good at being a cook, and that was about it. Builder was already checked off the list, and so was Slicer, Slopper (thank The Lord above), Bagger, Track-hoe, I'm not sure about Brick-nicks since I'm a perfectionist and I like doing that sort of stuff, and Runner is probably out. So that leaves me with Cook or Brick-nick. I sighed. I looked over at the line of people and saw Minho walking back with two steaming bowls of shepherd's pie. I swished my spoon in the steaming food right as he set it down and took a bite. Ahh, perfection, and that's coming from a perfectionist. Minho plopped down next to me and started eating as well. I stopped. "Minho?" I asked, sorta staring off in front of me. "Yeah?" "Newt said you didn't tell anyone about what happened yesterday. Why not? Didn't Alby ask you?" He hesitated for a moment before looking at me. I stared back. "Alright, look. Your kinda new here, so I'll explain," he lowered his voice so that only I could hear, since the tables around us were crowded with rowdy boys. "What happened out there," he pointed to the doors. "Has never happened before. Not ever. The inner-walls closed during the day. The walls only move at night. That's what happened for the last year and a half now. And the griever... Well, they roam around in the day from time to time, but we were a little too close for its liking." I cocked my head to the side. "So shouldn't you tell Alby that the walls can move so he can give a heads-up to the Runners? You're Runners, if I'm not mistaken." He sighed, rubbing his hands on his face. "Yeah, I might have to. So far nothing's happened that was any different from any other day. No grievers, no movement in the walls. But... Yeah, I really should. Just in case." I patted him on the back, and he gave me a wary smile. I took another spoonful of my meal before straightening up and looking around. Zart was talking with the other track-hoes, Ben was with the other Runners, and Newt was probably telling Alby that we were chased by a griever. Great, so... no friends. Except Minho, but I asked him to stay, so yeah. My mind lingered back to Newt. Okay, so I know that he's the second in command and had to tell Alby what happened, but really. I mean he didn't even say 'I'm glad you're okay' or anything, not to be a narcissist, and... Well, I don't know. It's silly to be mad at him for that. It was important for our leader to know that a griever almost killed us... The only girl and our Runners' Keeper. I sighed and asked Minho to bring me to my room. He nodded, a small smile on his face. He brought our bowls to Frypan and came back, picking me up and carrying me towards the direction of the Homestead.

"Hey, Minho." Newt, who looked even more stressed than beforehand, stepped up to us and put his hands on his hips. "Can I talk to Rene for a minute?" Minho looked at me for an answer, and I nodded weakly, letting him set me down against a tree. "Okay, I'm beat. See you two lovebirds in the mornin'." I gave Minho a 'say that again and I'll ruin your hair' sort of look and he walked off towards his hammock, smile it all the way. I looked over at Newt who was leaning back against the tree across from me with his arms and feet crossed. "Look," he said, staring at the ground. "I'm really sorry about walkin' out earlier. I've just been shuckin' worried about you guys already, and on top of that there was a griever..." He sighed and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. "I'm sorry." I nodded, more to myself than to him in any case. "Newt," he looked up at me, keeping his head down. "It's alright, okay? I know you're second-in-command and all, and you have huge responsibilities with that role. It's alright, really." He nodded. "I just feel so bloody awful for leavin' like that." I shook my head, rolling my eyes. "Oh my goodness, Newt I'm fine. It's okay!" I used my hands for emphasis, even if the pain in my arms made me flinch. "Gosh, you're so serious all the time." He tried to keep a serious face on, but clearly it wasn't working. Then I remembered something. "Hey Newt?" He looked at me, his arms crossed over his chest again. "Uh, do you know when I'm gonna know my job?" He looked over towards the walls in a deep sort of thought. "Hmm, I'm not sure. Normally it's the day after Running, but you've been stuck in bed all day. I'll ask Alby tomorrow if you want." I nodded and thanked him... And then yawned, blinking furiously for a moment. Newt smirked. "You need help gettin' up?" "I need help moving, thank you very much." He leaned forward off the tree and walked up, placing his arms under my legs and behind my shoulders. I was up quicker than I thought, which reminded me how strong Newt actually was compared to his wiry frame. We headed towards the Homestead, and I could tell Newt was walking in a way to make it less bumpy when he walked. "Newt?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you walking like that?" He faltered for a second before he kept moving. "Like what?" "Like, not limping." He seemed to release a breath he had been holding too long. "Trying not to annoy you while I walk." "Well, quite being a gentleman and walk. That's an order." I pointed at his face. He sighed and started walking normally, well as normal a Newt walk is, and it was actually less bumpy than he had made it out to be. I sighed quietly and rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. "That's better."

"When we got to the Med-jacks room I had to turn the handle on the door since Newt's were stuck holding me. He pushed it open with his foot and walked in, placing me on the bed. "Do you need a sleep shirt?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh, okay. It's on the bed." He nodded, heading towards my room. When he came back his face was bright red, and I realized he had walked into a girls' room. I mentally face palmed myself when I remembered I had left my bra from yesterday on the bed as well. "Thanks." I said quietly as I dropped the huge t-shirt over my head and slowly putting my arms through the arm holes, flinching at the pain searing through my... Well, everywhere. I swung my legs over the side of the bed loosely, cradling one of my hands in my lap. Newt was, again, leaning on something, this time the wall across from me. "Hey, thanks for carrying me, and getting my shirt for me. I appreciate it." He nodded, looking at the ground. "You okay?" I asked. He nodded once, still not looking at me. I looked down at my feet, then at the wall, then at Newt. My legs hurt, but I wanted to make sure he was okay. And if he's not gonna talk, he doesn't have to. I placed my hands on the bed next to my thighs and looked at the floor and slowly made my way to placing my feet against its cold surface. I put as little weight as I could into my movements, but my legs felt like they were full of those flaming cotton balls again. I placed all of my weight on my legs, and bit back the ferocious pain in my legs. Truth was I had no idea how I was doing it. Newt looked up from his gaze and immediately shot up from his position against the wall and walked towards me. "How are you up?! You shouldn't be up, you need to be in bed!" I shook my head. "I know something's wrong, and I'm gonna stand here as long as I need to until you tell me." I knew I was being ridiculous, but Newt was being stubborn, and two can play at that game. "Look Rene. Nothing is wrong." He said with his hands on my shoulders. We were barely inches from each other, and I knew his stubbornness was no match against. I raised my eyebrows at him. "Lying is bad, you know. People will stop trusting you." He rolled his eyes and sat me back down on the bed. I almost sighed dramatically with relief that was so painful. But I kept a poker face as he threw a blanket over my head. "Thanks, bud. Love you too." I said sarcastically. I heard him chuckle. "Look, are you really okay?" I he said. I nodded over-dramatically so that he could see it. "Okay I'm gonna pass out any minute. Gnight Newt." "Goodnight, Greanbean." I heard his sad smile and would have hugged him if I wasn't so tired or in so much pain. I flopped onto my pillow with the blanket still over my head and stared at the wavy patterns of the cover before falling asleep.

 **Was that ending weird?**

 **I'm not sure if it had anything to do with the plot at all, I just wanted to show how stubborn they both are. Was that okay? Meh, oh well.**

 **Okay, well I hope that chapter was worth the wait. I have to move to a hotel for like a week and a half because my stupid toilet exploded In the middle of the night and ruined my floors. So yeah, I didn't know if I can update while there. If I can then I will make it extra special for you guys (I love you all btw)**

 **-Iballisticpotter**


	11. Authors Note (NOT ENDING)

Authors Note (NOT OVER)

Hey lovely readers of the world of fanfiction that is mine. And, NO, THIS STORY IS NOT OVER, NOR ON HIATUS, BECAUSE PEOPLE WHO ARE ON HIATUS JUST DONT WRITE ANYMORE.

School has been so busy I just haven't had time to write (or had any time to think of something that could happen to keep the plot going). I love you all and I want you to have a fanfiction that will actually be written until the end (and maybe have a sequel, who knows). If any of you want to give me some ideas that I could jot down and quickly (but thoroughly) write a small chapter, that would be great. Also it would help me come up with ideas for my own that I could write when I actually do have free time. So, once again, I will not be on hiatus, nor abruptly stop this story altogether because this fanfiction is important to me (and hopefully you) and it is my job to finish it. Until again.

Your very busy writer,

-Iballisticpotter

P.S.- here are some songs from my Maze Runner Soundtrack that you may listen to for ideas or just for pure enjoyment.

Weight of Living Pt 1

-Bastille

(For Newt)

Hymnals

-Grizfolk

Get Home

-Bastille

Daniel in the Den

-Bastille


	12. Time to Actually Be Able to Walk Now

**Thank you all for still actually reading my sucky writing. I apologize for not writing in a while, but i hopefully can write as much as possible during the break. I love you all so much!**

I felt better. Like, exceptionally better.

I heard soft footsteps coming down the hall, but before Clint could utter a word to me I was up and out of bed racing down the hall to my room. I shut the door. My legs felt like jelly, but I couldn't be happier. I squealed and rummaged through my clothes. All I had were a few shorts and a tank top. I peered out the window and decided; a tank top will have to do. I grabbed the least gross sweater I had and zipped down the stairs, bumping into the walls slightly. I needed to take a shower.

I practically sprinted towards the kitchen and almost knocked over someone familiar.

"Minho!" I wrapped my arms around him almost making him fall. Again.

"How are ya? You're misbehavior was something I cannot tolerate." I rolled my eyes and squeezed him tighter. "We talked yesterday."

"Yeah," he put me down. "But you weren't happy." I slapped him.

"I need food." I put my arm around his shoulder. I almost had to stand on my tippy toes. "You're coming with me." He pouted but came, huffing dramatically every couple of seconds.

"Quit being so melodramatic." I grabbed my oatmeal and gave a quick smile to Frypan who tipped his cook hat with sweaty hands. I sat down at 'our' table and started to shovel the oats into my mouth.

"Woah, don't bloody choke yourself." I looked up to see a smiling Newt. I smiled with a mouthful of food.

"God you're as bad as Minho."

"I heard that."

"I know."

Newt sat across from me and started to eat while Minho got up to leave.

"Bye Bub." I patted his side. He smiled like a child.

"Later Shuckface." He said to Newt. The blonde waved in response.

After Minho left, the table became slightly awkward. Memories from the night before made me want to simultaneously blush like a cliché school girl and smack my forehead on the table and then roll around on the grass for a few…days.

"So… how are you?" I asked, trying to stimulate a conversation. He looked at me for a second, one eyebrow popped up, a slight smile on his face.

"I'm… fine?" He said with a small laugh at the end. He sounded half confused and half like he was mocking me. I rolled my eyes again.

"Hey, it's not like you're saying anything."

There were a few moments of silence.

"We picked a job for ya'." I paused. I looked back at him without raising my head, and he had done the same. I lifted my eyebrows.

"You serious?"

He nodded. I took a good look at him; his shaggy blonde hair was in his eyes, and he looked dirty like he hadn't showered in at least a good couple of days. I wondered how dirty I looked.

"When do I get to know it?"

"Later today, when we can get all of the Keepers together."

I brought my bowl up to Fry and nodded goodbye with Newt, walking side by side.

"So what am I supposed to do while I wait until I can actually do something productive?"

He looked over at me and tousled my hair, which I was completely used to.

"You can come work with me," he said, more like a question. "I need some help with the tomatoes."

So I did. Newt started on the opposite side of the Gardens as me and started picking a few off the vines at a time and then moving on to the next part. I picked seven from the first section, five from the second, and eight from the third until there was a split where small potatoes were starting to form in the soil. We handed them over to a smaller kid named Billy who strode off to the Kitchen to then hand them over to Fry. He looked about thirteen. _He was so young…_

I started working on picking grapes (of course) and then went over to the apple tree. It was quite tall for an apple tree, at least from what I remember about them, and red and green and yellow apples littered the branches. That was odd. Red and green and yellow apples didn't grow on the same trees, from what I tried to look back on.

"Hey, um, Newt?" He looked up from where he was hoeing the dirt. He wiped his sweaty forehead and leaned against the handle of the hoe.

"Yeah?" His gaze lingered over to the tree, and he silently gave an "ohh" with just a nod and a smile. "You're confused about the tree?"

Hearing it out loud made me blush because of how weird the question was, but he just laughed at how red my face was.

"Don't worry. A few of these guys have asked about it. But honestly I don't know why it's all different apples. It would be nice to know why, though. The creators just send up seeds when were low, and this is what we get."

 _Different apples grow in different regions. They're_ purposely _like this. The creators are trying to hide where we are._

I didn't tell this to Newt. It'll just be my little secret for now _. But it could be useful at one point… No, not right now._

I nodded, showing him that I understood.

"Now come on, I need help hoeing this part…"

It was dinner. We were having tomato soup. Yummmmmmm.

I scooted next to Newt with my bowl of soup and started to eat. We decided to eat a bit earlier since I was gonna get to know my job and I would have had to leave during normal dinnertime once Minho got back. There were a few guys eating, too all having one mass argument about yogurt.

"Do you not remember how it tasted?" One guy said, sounding like he could laugh and pull a confused face at the same time.

"No," a thicker, deeper voice said after. Newt chuckled a bit beside me.

"Hey," he nudge my arm as slightly as possible. I looked up at him. "You nervous to know what job you got?"

I thought about it. I had a pretty rough idea about what I should be, but I wasn't exactly sure. I looked back at him and shrugged. "A little. I mean, anything goes, right?" He hesitated for a second, and then nodded.

The Runners had gotten back, and I saw Clint heading out into another part of the woods, along with Winston and Gally. It was my turn to nudge Newt.

"Should we go?" He looked over.

"Yeah."

I nodded again to Frypan and I linked my arm through Newts. He rubbed the back of his neck and we headed out into the woods where Newt had said a small hut was for the Counsil.

He was right. It was small. But it was big enough for the seven Keepers (Frypan said he had to stay back, so Cook was definitely out). We stopped outside the hut and Newt turned to face me.

"I know what your job is. I just want you to know that… y..you'll be good at it. I promise."

He bit his lip, like he was contemplating something. He seemed to be moving closer to my face without thinking, but then I realized I was, too.

 _What am I doing?_

Newt coughed, standing up straight again, rubbing his neck.

"I'll, uh, be…be inside." His whole face was bright pink in the afternoon lighting, making his flustered-with-heat cheeks look like he was almost beet red.

"Uh," I said, almost in a whisper as I straightened up, too. "Yeah."

He walked in, and it took me a moment to register that I was still here. I shook my head.

"Are we all clear on the vote?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good. The Keeper who will be in charge of this greenie, stand up and shake her hand."

I almost gasped when Gally, the Keeper of the Builders, stood up.

 **OOH CLIFFHANGER! Well, sort of. I would have answered some of your comments on the previous chapter but I really wanted to post this for you guys. I promise not to be gone for that long again.**

 **I FLIPPIN LOVE YOU LOTS.**

 **~IBallisticpotter**


End file.
